JACKS ENDING
by crowntheerika
Summary: So this is a short ending of how I would have liked to see the series LOST end.


Erika Guijosa

Professor O'Connor

ENGL 1313

10 April 2017

Going Back, Jack

Loud sounding swooshes of wind came from above. Jack awoke to see a plane fly above, maybe a couple of a hundred feet over him. "A plane? Here? How?" Jack was puzzled. It took him a few seconds to realize that, that was the plane that he was supposed to be on. "My friends, Kate, Sawyer, Hugo..." They were all leaving him. For the first time in forever Jack was alone, he always felt alone but never had he been alone.

Jack struggled to rise to his feet after realization that he would probably never see his friends again. Not feeling his balance enough to keep him up, he then fell to his knees and broke out in sorrow. "Ahhhhh" he screamed with both pain and excitement, maybe even some sadness. They were finally free. It had been so many years that the Oceanic flight had crashed onto the Dharma island. So many years kept away from everything. Trying to understand how to live on this island, but they were free now, everyone but Jack.

Jack still hurting turned to his side having a sudden realization that he was going to die here all alone. He let the distraction of his friends leaving him blind him from the fact that he still had an open wound on his side from previously being shot. Too much pain at once from everything, yet jack refused to go this way. He stood up enough to limp his way underneath a tree. "I need to treat the wound" Jack said while in agonizing pain. Jack had been a lead surgeon back home before crashing on the island so he knew just what to do. He took off his shirt careful enough not to damage himself any further, he then pushed his shirt against the wound. He hesitated. Hearing something to the back of him, turning he sees Jacob. "Jacob?" he questioned. "How are you here?" Jacobs figure suddenly turned to an all too familiar one, "Dad?" Jack squinted. The figure kept changing, first Jacob then his dad, now a face he's never seen before? His vison began to go into a blur as he again fell to the ground.

"JACK? Jack wake up!" he could hear his father's voice. "He is coming back, oh my God he is coming back" Jack awoke to see his father standing to the side of him. He had looked healthy. "Dad? What are you doing here? "he questioned. "What do you mean what am I doing here? You have been in this bed for the last three years Jack. You have been in a coma after you were drinking and driving and got in a wreck." The wreck was bad, you had hit a bus filled with people on their way to a flight. Most of them did not survive." Explaining this to Jack angered him.

"You mean to say I've been in a god for sake'n coma? What about the island? Kate, Hugo, my friends, what about all of them?" asked Jack." Where are they all?' "Hugo the lottery winner?" Jack's attention was drawn to his father. "You know him, Jack?" Jack looked at his father still confused as to where he was and why he wasn't on the island. He was there and here all too soon he couldn't comprehend what was happening. After a moment in which seemed like forever he tried to speak, "Hugo was on the island with me, I don't understand what I'm doing here. I was dying, laying there, I watched my friends leave me."

"Jack maybe they were all part of your dreams during your coma? It's weird though, because those people you named…Kate, Sawyer, and Hugo. They were on the bus you struck, they went into comas as well on that night of the accident." there was a pause and Jack's dad started talking again, "Most of the people that were passengers on the bus had either died that night or are in comas. Some of them have woken up just before you. It's crazy it's like some type of miracle."

Jack was silent trying to understand. Jack began to think long and hard, "could it all have been some kind of dream? Maybe figuring out how to leave the island, but really leaving it, let us be free and wake?" not sure what think he laid back and closed his eyes, if it was all a dream, he wanted to go back.


End file.
